


Burning Through The Sun

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All of time and space for your best friend, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Through The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moontsunami).



> Prompt was Eight/Sarah, burning through the sun.

Retreating to the safety of the charred interior of his TARDIS, the Doctor pulled the white cravat away from his neck and unbuttoned his dark green Edwardian jacket. He'd barely gotten the doors closed before Sarah flung them open, following him in. She was more than glad she had told Rani and Clyde to stay put in the attic until she returned.

"Doctor—" The Doctor couldn't answer, his body falling to the battered console room floor. Sarah dropped to her knees beside him, sliding her arms underneath him to lift him to her as best she could.

"…I wanted to see you," the Doctor said, trying to smile as moisture clung to his clammy skin. "All of time and space for your best friend, right?"

As he looked up at her, Sarah did her best not to tear up, but instead bit her lip and nodded. Her hand curled around the nape of the Doctor's neck, her fingers touching his curls.

"The Daleks thought they had us, but I always know better." The golden glow of regeneration energy began to illuminate the Doctor's pale skin. "You know too, don't you?"

"You taught me well." The tears fell as Sarah leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You have to go, Sarah—"

With her free hand, Sarah held his cheek. "You came to see me, remember?"

The Doctor's skin continued to glow brighter. The Doctor put his hand over Sarah's. He pulled it away from his face, combining their fingers.

"Yes, but you have to let me go. I survived the greatest war in the cosmos, but paid a heavy price. It'll be alright, I promise." The Doctor stared into Sarah's watery green eyes, hoping that she understood. Their timelines were no longer in sync, but that would never matter.

Sarah loosened her grip, lowering him to the floor before moving back. The regeneration began. She shielded her eyes, fearful for what might happen if she continued to stare as the energy emanated from within the Doctor's space and beyond.

It eventually tapered off as the battle scarred TARDIS resumed what was left of its normal. The Doctor remained unconscious as Sarah walked towards him, her eyes taking in the shorter hair and larger ears. The Edwardian garb would definitely not fit this Doctor.

The console seemed to glow a bit differently, and already, Sarah could see that the TARDIS was trying to mend itself. She passed the Doctor, placing both hands on the console and looking up at the Time Rotor.

For a brief pause, there was nothing, until Sarah heard a voice, speaking to her from inside her mind. It was gentle, flowing among her dendrites as it honed in on words.

"You ask of much, Sarah Jane Smith," it said, sounding a little like each Doctor it had ever been, but mostly a manifestation of his fourth incarnation. "Of both hearts inside one body."

"I just want to help—"

"The true measure of help is something that is beyond your species, human." The Time Rotor began to move, up and down slowly, and Sarah was too focused to notice that they were dematerializing. "Yet, you are an extraordinary exception."

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Sarah shuffled to the right, pulling a large lever without thinking of the how or why of why she was pulling it.

"Remember the man he used to be. Remember him properly, all of the good, and all of the bad. He'll need that in the days to come." The TARDIS faded from Sarah's mind, and she came around the console. The Doctor was beginning to wake up, and she looked down on him and smiled.

He would always be her best friend.


End file.
